


Sweet (talks)

by inookei_22



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3548318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inookei_22/pseuds/inookei_22





	Sweet (talks)

  
**Title :** Sweet (talks)  
 **Pairing :** Yabu/Inoo  
 **Rating :** PG  
 **Genre :** Fluff (?), Romance

 

~~~~~  
Yabu feels envious everytime he go to Inoo's residence. Because Kei always play with Jam and An, and somehow forget about his existance. He doesn't have Jam and An, but he just got envy.

 

"Kei..." Yabu calls for his boyfriend. But Kei is too busy with Jam's collar, he ignores Yabu.

 

"Kei-chan!" Yabu calls him louder, but no use. Kei is done with Jam's collar but An circling him around, making him laughing.

 

"KEI!" Yabu calls even louder. Yabu pouts. He got even more envious when Kei pats Jam's head and kiss An's head.

 

"KEI!!" Yabu calls for Kei again, but he keeps ignoring Yabu. Now, he even walk away with Jam and An. Yabu just follows Kei, until finally Jam and An stops on the Kei's room.

 

"Keeeiii~" Yabu calls for Kei again, but Kei is too busy hugging Jam.

 

"Keeeeeeeeiiiiiii!!!" Yabu tries again. He has been very petient up until now. He is really jealous over Jam and An. Kei now hugs An happily.

 

"Jam, An, I love you so much~" Kei said as he hugs both of them.

 

"Kei, what about me?!" Yabu says. He is getting envious and jealous. Yes, he jealou over dogs. Well, Yabu is easy to get jealous, he can even get jealous of a doll.

 

"Jam, you're so cute~ An, you're cute too~" Kei says again, totally ignoring Yabu. Yabu pouts and grabs Kei's shirt and pull it. Then Yabu hugs Kei.

 

"Kei!" Yabu calls him for the last time. And he did it, he grabs Kei's attention.

 

"What?" Kei asks innocently.

 

"I've called you for 7 times already! AAAHGH! I hate it! I hate everytime you play with Jam and An! You'll ignore me! You shouldn't have done that to your boyfriend, that is rude." Yabu scolds Kei. Kei smiles cutely and kisses Yabu's cheeks.

 

"I do it on porpous though." Kei says inoocently again. Yabu raises his eyebrow.

 

"Eh? Why?"

 

"Because you look cute when you are jealous." Kei giggles and kisses Yabu's cheeks.

 

"I've heard that 10 times already. I'm getting sick of it, Kei. Take me seriously." Yabu says as he glare at Inoo. Well it is the tenth time Inoo ignores him for that reason. He got tired of it.

 

"Don't worry my dear Kou. I notice you everytime you around me~ and I love you more than I love Jam and An. I love you more than anything."

 

"Well well, that's sweet. Where did you learn that?" Yabu says as he hugs Kei. Kei giggles.

 

"That is a secret~"

 

"Come on~ where do you learn it?" Yabu asks while tickling Kei's hips.

 

"Ahahahahaha~ Hai hai hai! Ahahaha stoooop!" Kei laughing due to Yabu's ticling.

 

"From where?"

 

"From here~" Kei said before he kisses Yabu's lips.  
"Those lips tough me to sweet talks." Kei smiles cutely. Yabu laughs. He doesn't know how Inoo can be such sweet boyfriend like this.

 

"Really? I don't think I can be as sweet as that." Yabu commented and caresse Inoo's hair.  
"Actualy I can do nothing. All I can do is loving this beautiful creature God gave me." Yabu says as he touches Inoo's forehead with his index finger.

 

"See.  It told me how to sweet talk again." They both laughs and kissing each other again.  
"That's why you are the sweetest boyfriend~" Kei says but Yabu shakes his head.

 

"No, you are. Your words are sweet, your scent are sweet, and you are sweet~" Yabu says then pulls Kei to another kiss. This time Jam and An got ignore by Kei, because Kei is too busy kissing his lover.

 

"I love you, Kei." Yabu says between their kisses.

 

Then after they broke the kiss, Kei leans forward to Yabu's ear, he whisper something with a cute tempting voice :

 

"I love you too, Kou~"  
~~~~~

 

I haven't post for few days I guess,  
sorry for that,  
I'm kinda busy woth school~  
But I'll make a chaptered Inoobu fic soon~  
Maybe I'll post it next week~  
I also maybe will be on my hiatus starts on monday to saturday,  
I have another tests week *sulk*

 

What do you think about this fic?  
like it? hate it? ahahaha~  
Please tell me what do you think!

 

**_Thanks for reading_ ** **_!_ **

_Posted via[LiveJournal app for Android](http://m.livejournal.com/android/link)._


End file.
